The present invention relates to articulated connections and more specifically relates to fixed width, yoke-type joints utilizing opposed pairs of Belleville washers as sealing means.
The use of Belleville springs as seals in fixed width, yoke-type joints has had limited use primarily because of the difficulty involved in assembling the joint while maintaining the desired amount of washer deflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,855 issued to the applicant of the instant application on Jan. 25, 1977, represents one solution to the problems of assembly and spring compression maintenance. In the patented structure, a first member includes a pair of parallel portions located on the opposite sides of a second member. The parallel portions and the second member are provided with aligned holes, and a bushing shorter than the length of the hole in the second member is received therein. Located on the pin at the opposite ends of the bushing are first and second pairs of opposed Belleville springs which, when uncompressed, have a length greater than the difference between the length of the bushing and that of the hole in the second member. A pair of adjustable width wedge assemblies are respectively mounted to the pair of parallel portions between the latter and the opposite sides of the second member for the purpose of compressing the sets of Belleville springs into the hole in the second member. The wedge pieces have the disadvantage of complicating the manufacture and thus unduly increasing the cost of the joint assemblies.